Happy People
by Polaire J
Summary: Je suis morte. Soit. Je me retrouve face à un hollow. Soit. On m'efface la mémoire. Passe encore. J'apprends qu'on a fait des expériences bizarres sur moi. Ça commence à aller mal. MAIS QU'ON ME DÉCAPITE MON PREMIER HOLLOW APPRIVOISE, ALORS LA NON !
1. Ou comment j'aime les pelleteuses jaunes

**Bon, voici ma deuxième fic, première de Bleach, j'espère que vous allez apprécier ! D'ailleurs, je fais une spéciale dédicace à mes deux auteures préférées, King Pumpkin et Tinette. J'ai essayé de faire un truc aussi splendide que leurs créations, mais c'est difficile ^^' Soyez indulgents, quand même. Et s'il vous plaît, pensez à mettre des rewiews, au moins pour dire que c'est nul !  
><strong>

**Dis****claime****r : rendons à Tite ce qui est à Tite et à moi ce qui est à moi.**

**Titre : Happy People**

**Résumé : Je suis morte. Soit. Je me retrouve face à un hollow. Soit. On m'efface la mémoire. Passe encore. Je me fais recueillir par un vieillard. Passe encore. On a fait des expériences louches sur moi. Ça commence à aller mal. MAIS QU'ON **

**ME TUE MON PREMIER HOLLOW APPRIVOISE , JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !**

* * *

><p><em>Happy People<em>

_Happy People (Here we go)_

_Everybody stand up_

_Nina tatakatten da_

_Nashin wa fuanda_

_Demo Keep your head right up_

**Happy people, 4e ending de Bleach**

Aujourd'hui , je vais à l'école. "A l'école ?" me diriez vous. Bon, d'accord, au _collège._ Je suis en... tenez vous bien... quatrième ( treize ans, déjà !) et je vais au collège.

Aujourd'hui, il fait gris (comme d'habitude), il ne fait pas beau (non, sans blague, s'il fait gris, il ne fait pas beau !), on est le lundi 3 avril (bientôt les vacances!), et non, je ne vais pas vous lâcher avec mes remarques débiles. Je disais donc, qu'il y avait encore (et toujours !) des travaux sur le chemin du collège, et on doit les traverser (j'aurais voulu dire de passerelle en passerelle, mais c'est pas en hauteur ^^).

Ah ! J'oubliais ! Mon cartable est lourd (Hou ! C'est lourd tout ça !) mais c'est de ma faute. J'ai rajouté mon carnet de dessin (qui me sert aussi à écrire, par la même occasion) et un livre à rendre au CDI dans mon sac, en plus de mes affaires de cours. Donc, mon cartable est lourd.

Soudain, j'aperçois une de mes merveilleuses amies ( on en a rien à faire qu'elle soit merveilleuse). J'ai une brusque envie de la rejoindre, et je me mets à courir comme une dératée (maintenant, vous savez que je sus une fille) pour être à sa hauteur.

Bon. Je cours, je zigzague, je cours, je cours, je cours, et je trébuche. Comme par hasard, je me mets à tomber (entraînée par un certain cartable trop lourd) dans un trou où travaille une jolie pelleteuse jaune. Vous savez, j'ai toujours aimé les pelleteuses jaunes. Quand j'étais petite, je jouais avec des pelleteuses jaunes, et je construisais de jolis châteaux de sables avec et... Mais ce n'est pas la question.

Donc, je tombe. Manque de pot, j'atterris sur la tête. Aïe. En plus, mon crane grand ouvert laisse entrevoir un cerveau bien garni, en parfait (hum, hum!) état de marche et très performant (avant, mais pas après). Ouille. je fais un roulé-boulé de la mort qui tue (quelle ironie !), et je me retrouve...

Juste devant la pelleteuse, qui va droit sur moi. Et elle ne m'a pas vu. Ohlala, gentille pelleteuse, arrête toi, je ne veux pas mourir... J'essaie bien sûr de bouger pour échapper à un écrasement certain, mais mon corps ne bouge pas d'un iota. Alors, je ferme les yeux, immobile, attend la mort et la douleur. De toute façon, la mort, elle viendra bien me chercher un jour, non ? Ah ! J'ai un dernier souhait. Je ne veux pas devenir un truc sanguinaire qui dévore tout le monde. S'il vous plaît ...

Ccrrrrrrac. Mes os sont en train d'être brisés et broyés. Comment ça se fait que j'ai pas mal ? Je suis pas morte, ou je suis déjà morte ? J'ouvre prudemment un œil, puis deux. Heu, si, en fait, je suis morte. mon corps est écrasé et éparpillé dans mon sang, comme une flaque de ketchup avec de morceaux de poulet dedans. Je sais, c'est une très belle image.

Eurk.

Bon, c'est bête, je suis un fantôme. Ce qui est bête aussi, c'est que tout le monde se souviendra de Hoshiko Morimi comme l'intello qui est morte écrasée par une pelleteuse jaune parce que son cartable était trop lourd. En plus elle allait au collège ! Tout le monde dira : Le collège est maudit ! il ne faut plus y aller ! et plus personne n'ira au collège. Les gens sont vraiment idiots. Ils croient n'importe quoi sous prétexte que quelqu'un est mort.

Mais arrêtons de s'apitoyer sur mon sort et voyons les bons côtés des choses.

1er bon côté : Je suis morte, je suis un fantôme, DONC je peux faire ce que je veux. A condition que les gens ne me voient pas.

2eme bon coté : Mon corps est super léger. Avec un bon appui, je peux faire des bonds de malade et plein d'acrobaties. Cool.

3eme bon coté : heu... Je crois que je peux traverser les murs. Je crois, hein !

4eme bon coté : Mes vêtements sont trop stylés !

En effet, je porte un hakama noir, des espèces de ballerines en coton avec une semelle en cuir en dessous, un haut sans-manches carmin. Par dessus le haut, j'ai un demi cape blanche à bordure carmin aussi et avec des fins losanges de même couleur . Toute cette tenue, et ce qui m'arrive me rappelle quelque chose, mais quoi ? Bon, c'est pas grave.

Mais je suis trooooooooooop stylée avec ! C'est troop cool.

Argh. Je viens de me rappeler qu'il y a aussi des mauvais côtés dans l'histoire. Bon, expédions-les vite, comme ça je saurais peut-être quoi faire.

Mauvais côté n°1 : Je suis morte. C'est évident, mais bon.

Mauvais côté n° 2 : Je suis SEULE. Et c'est PAS cool.

Mauvais côté n° 3 : Je sais pas quoi faire. C'est vrai, quoi ! Qu'est ce qu'ils font les fantômes d'habitude ? On nous apprend pas ça à l'école !

...

Maaaaaaiiiiiiiis oui ! J'ai trouvé ! L'école ! Je vais aller au collège ! Comme ça, je ne m'ennuierais pas ! Je sais, je suis malade, je suis une intello, mais qui sait, peut-être que ça me servira un jour, dans le monde des fantômes. Sinon, pourquoi y'a tellement d'histoires d'écoles hantées. Et désolée pour vous, mais je n'ai pas de lunettes pour faire intello. J'ai une très bonne vue, moi.

Ah ! D'ailleurs, je ne vous ai pas décrit ma superbe face (je rigole, je suis pas très belle). Donc, j'ai des yeux en amande marron-boue-vert, des cheveux châtains raides, et une bouille bizarre. En vérité, mon père est japonais et ma mère est française. Mon père a divorcé et est rentré chez lui et je suis restée à Paris avec my mother. Rien d'exceptionnel.

J'avance un peu, je saute (très haut), et j'atterris légèrement sur mes pieds. J'adore vraiment être un fantôme. Il manque plus que je sache faire du kung-fu et je suis une super héroïne. Dommage, j'ai jamais fait de kung-fu.

Bon. Direction : collège. Ouf, je ne suis pas en retard. Je suis légèrement le flot des élèves qui se fait de plus en plus gros, je traverse la grille, le hall, et je vais me ranger avec les élèves dans la cour. Dans le rang, on entend quelques :

**« ** Bah, elle est où, Hoshiko ? C'est pas son habitude de louper les cours ! En fait, je suis sûr(e) qu'elle vient même quand elle est malade d'habitude !** »**

Oui, je sais, j'ai une réputation de ouf, ne faites pas de commentaires.

Soudain, j'aperçois mes amies, et j'ai envie de pleurer. Elles ne savent pas que je suis morte. Elles vont sûrement être très tristes en l'apprenant. Je me mets à pleurer comme un gros bébé (fantôme), mais la sonnerie m'interrompt. Ce n'est pas très poli de pleurer en cours, alors je sèche mes larmes, et je me remémore mon emploi du temps. On a maths. Trop bien ! Je suis trop forte, du coup, je m'ennuie et la prof me chouchoute.

L'heure passe vite, et je m'ennuie un peu. Je remplace le temps où j'ai fini les exercices par des petites blagues aux élèves qui travaillent pas. Ensuite, on a allemand, la seule matière où personne ne suit, et moi non plus, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir les meilleures notes. Cette heure-ci, j'arrive (par miracle !) à suivre, et je comprends tout. On a presque fini la leçon, quand j'entends un rugissement horriblement familier. Je tourne la tête, mais personne ne semble avoir entendu. Il faut que j'aille voir de mes propres yeux.

En deux temps trois mouvement, je suis dans la rue. Elle est déserte. Au coin de celle-ci, un horrible monstre me fait face. Dans ma tête, un déclic : C'est un hollow ! Mais bien sûr ! Là, c'est comme dans Bleach ! Pourquoi j'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ? Je suis vraiment bête !

Bah c'est quoi vos têtes là ? Vous pensez que j'ai jamais lu Bleach parce que je suis une intello, c'est ça ? Mais non ! J'ai bien lu, plutôt vu Bleach (et en vostfr, oui ! En vf, les voix sont nazes.) ! Ça vous en bouche un coin, hein ?

Bon, c'est pas tout, y a un hollow qui me fait face. Il s'avance doucement en faisant :

-Faim... j'ai faim... Je sens une bonne âme pure... Je vais la manger...

Heu... C'est de moi qu'il parle ? Je sais pas, mais il est déjà devant moi et tend sa main pour m'attraper. Alors, je pense que c'est moi son repas. Je veux pas devenir un holloweuheuheu ! Je suis terrifiée et je ne bouge pas. Je me mets à débiter des phrases sans fin ; soudain, j'en sors une en allemend.

- Stop ! Du kann nicht gewinnen !** (les trucs en allemand sont expliqués à la fin du chapitre)**

Je sais, mon allemand, c'est de la MERDE. Mais je vous rappelle que je suis nulle en cette seule matière, donc soyez indulgents.

Donc, le hollow se stoppe net. Il est déboussolé. Mon allemand est-il si merdique que ça pour qu'un hollow perde face ? Apparemment, oui.

- Qu'as-tu dit, fillette ?

Hey ! Je suis pas une fillette ! Je suis une adolescente fantôme qui manque de compagnie ! J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un pour me parler, pas d'un hollow pour me dévorer ! (et ça rime !) Malgré tout, je continue en allemand (autant finir ce qui a été commencé):

-Ich sage dass du kann nicht gewinnen !

- Hein ? fait le hollow.

Bon, ça doit être un hollow qu'a jamais fait d'allemand de sa vie de hollow. Eh ben, ça m'a sauvé la vie apparemment ! (même si techniquement je suis déjà morte) Merci, allemand, langue utile ! Oh ! Attendez un instant ... je viens d'avoir une idée lumineusement lumineuse ! Je me dépêche vite de la mettre en action.

- Setzt dich !

- Hein ? fait le hollow (décidément, il n'a pas de vocabulaire !)

Mais malgré tout il s'assoit. J'entame une danse de la joie Popopopopopopo !Mon allemand contrôle les hollows ! Miraculeux !

C'est alors qu'une silhouette noire surgit des toits de Paris et décapita le hollow.

Mais heu ! C'était MON hollow apprivoisé !

* * *

><p><strong>"Du kann nicht gewinnen !" Approximativement : Tu ne peux pas gagner !<strong>

**"Ich sage dass... " veut dire : j'ai dit que...**

**"Setzt dich" veut dire : Assieds-toi** !

* * *

><p><strong>Alooors , c'était comment ?<strong>

**Je sais, c'est pas du génie, c'est du débutant, mais ça viendra.**

**S'il vous plaît, mettez des rewiews, ça m'encouragera à poster vite !**

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**Signé : La fan de chocolat adoratrice de la sauce piquante (vive Haru !).**

**Et pour certain qui se poseraient la question, oui, j'adore le 4eme ending de Bleach !  
><strong>


	2. Ou comment les glaçons, ça me connait

**Hello ! Grâce aux vacances, je peux poster ce deuxième chapitre( un peu court, certes !), mais peut-être qu'à cause des vacances, je ne pourrais poster le troisième !**

**Je remercie les gens qui me soutiennent et me rewiewtent, et j'aimerais leur répondre, donc place aux Réponses des Rewiews !**

**Aotsuki-Midori Akimi : Merci pour cette première rewiew (encourageante, en plus !). Pour le coup de l'intello qui va en cours, je pense que c'était déjà prévu depuis le début, mais je me suis bien marrée en l'écrivant, c'est sûr. Et pour Morimi, en fait, c'est moi qui l'ai inventé. Je ne sais pas si ça veut dire quelque chose, mais le premier nom qui m'est venu à l'esprit pour mon héroïne, c'était Hatsuki Morimi. Malheureusement, Hatsuki ne veut rien dire (je crois) et je préférais un nom qui ****ait une signification, alors j'ai opté pour Hoshiko.**

**Xio : Oui, l'allemand... Je sais, j'ai fait cette faute exprès, en fait. Elle est sensée n'être pas très forte en allemand, donc j'étais obligée de mettre au moins une faute. La suite arrive tout de suite ^^.**

**Lolilol, le schtroumph de la mort : ... Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je dise ? Je sais, j'ai encore du chemin à faire, donc je suis pas parfaite ! Au moins donnez moi des conseils pour améliorer (ou lutôt déteriorer) Hoshiko, d'accord ? Même vos rewiews sont bienvenues si vous me dites que c'est nul et pour améliorer tout ça.**

**miko miko : Merci pour ta défense, o preux chevalier, mais je ne deviendrais SURTOUT pas ton esclave. Plutôt recevoir cent rewiews disant que mon perso est une Marie Sue plutôt que ça. Je ne me soumets pas. **

**Et en vérité, c'est un des premiers écrits que je faits en style oratoire comme ça, donc ce n'est pas parfait. Je pense que je vais de fois passer en style narratoire (ça existe, ça ?). Comment pourrais-je faire pour éclaircir un peu mon style, comme tu dis ? Avec le plaisir de recevoir une autre rewiew de toi.**

**Disclamer :Tout est à Tite, sauf mes persos, et mon histoire.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>- Pff... fait la sihouette sombre en s'avançant vers la lumière. Encore un prototype raté. Le taicho ne va pas être content.<p>

Il m'examine et me reluque comme une vieille chaussette. C'est un type d'une vingtaine d'années à l'air glacé et méprisant. Il devrait prendre des cours chez mon principal, je ne suis même pas impressionnée. Vous savez, mon principal, c'est la méprise absolue. Il regarde les élèves comme si ... Brr... rien qu'en y pensant, ça fait froid dans le dos. En plus, il nous traite comme des êtres inférieurs, des objets qui ne méritent pas d'être venus au monde. Donc le regard de ce mec, là, je m'en fout un peu. Même pas à la hauteur.

Mais en même temps, je ne suis pas très crédible, moi. Je suis encore haletante, avec un point de côté après ma course dans le collège. J'arrive même pas à faire trois des super saut que j'adore. C'est pas juste ! Déjà que j'étais nulle en sport à l'école (malgré tous mes efforts !), alors il faut en plus que quand je suis une fnatôme, je sois encore plus nulle dans ce domaine. C'est pas cool.

Bon, donc ce type c'est un shinigami, ça se voit tout de suite ; il porte la tenue complète. En plus, il porte un zampakuto à la ceinture. Eh bien, s'ils engagent des shinigamis comme ça à Soul Society, où va le monde ? Je me demande dans quelle divison il est ?

- Encore, son temps d'âme est assez exceptionnel, 10 ans au moins, mais elle manque de force et d'endurance. Elle ne tiendrait pas cinq secondes devant le plus nul des habitants du Rukongai. C'est pathétique. En plus, son allemand est nul. Eh, fillette, on dit "Du kannst nicht gewinnen", pas "Du kann nicht winnen" !

Mais c'est de moi qu'il parlait ? Ça va pas la tête ? Moi, je croyais qu'il se remémorait des scènes dans sa tête et qu'il se parlait à lui-même ! C'est pas sympa ! Dire que j'ai poireauté pendant une heure pendant qu'il murmurait dans sa barbe (Bah oui, je suis polie, moi !), il est vraiment gonflé ! Bon, je crois que je vais lui répondre quand même et ne pas le laisser poireauter à son tour, sinon, il va me croire aussi peu polie que lui.

- C'est à moi que tu parles ? Mais... t'es un shinigami, non ?

- Et en plus, elle a lu ce fichu manga. Il va falloir que je fasse quelque chose, sinon le taicho va se servir de moi comme cobaye et me disséquer. Voyons.. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Bon, c'est décidé, je suis sûre qu'il est dans la division de Mayuri. Quel capitaine pourrait disséquer un de ses subordonnés, hein ? Il n'a pas de chance, le pauvre shinigami. Je suis sûre qu'il est traumatisé et qu'il cache son malheur sous sa façade de glace. Il devrait aller avec Byakuya au Club des Glaçons Au Passé Tragique, et comme ça il se décoincera un peu.

Pendant ce temps là, ledit glaçon s'est déplacé rapidement pour se retrouver derrière moi. Il murmure un sort d'entrave. Raaah ! Ça fait mal ! Les glaçons n'apprennent pas à être doux avec une tendre fillette ? T'ain, Ils sont chiants ! En plus je peux pas m'en défaire !

Il murmure longtemps une incantation, puis dégaine son zampakuto et le place en bas de mon dos. D'un coup sec, il remonte, tranchant mes vêtement et faisant couler un petit filet de sang. Aie ! Ça fait encore plus mal ! Il n'y va pas de main morte ! Et moi, je suis là, comme une bête (Ben quoi? Je dis pas beaucoup de gros mots !), et je ne peux pas bouger à cause de ce fichu sort d'immobilisation. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il veut faire de moi.

Tout à coup, le glacon fait un grand signe du bras et dit :

- Quarantième sort d'entrave, Entrave de la mémoire !

Tout devient flou. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Aïe. J'ai mal à la tête. Tout d'un coup ça va mieux. Que c'est-il passé ?

- Parfait, dit-il. Tout ce qui concerne Bleach a été effacé.

Et il fait un saut. Il n'est plus là. Parti dans l'immensité des rues désertes de Paris(et ça rime !)

Ouah, il est bizarre, celui là. Il est parti sans rien me dire. Il me sauve, il marmonne dans sa barbe, et puis il s'en va.

Bon, récapitulons. Je suis allée à l'école alors que j'étais morte, OK. J'ai croisé un monstre, OK. Je lui ai débité des phrases en allemand et ça l'a surpris, OK. Il y a un... un mec bizarre en noir qui est allé me sauver, OK. Il a dit un truc bizarre à propos de Bleach. C'est quoi Bleach, d'ailleurs ? Ça veut pas dire eau de javel ? Pourquoi il a parlé d'eau de javel ? Pourquoi ce mec bizarre parle d'eau de javel ? Et pourquoi il est parti sans dire au revoir ? C'est la moindre des choses, quand même, de dire au revoir.

Dire qu'il aurait pu répondre à mes questions !

Premièrement : Pourquoi je suis un fantôme ? Vraiment ! J'ai rien fait de mal dans ma vie (sauf si vous dites que faire un croche patte à un garçon pour qu'il tombe dans de la bouse de vache, c'est très mal, mais bon...) !

Deuxièmement : Où suis je sensée aller ? Je sais, j'ai déjà posé cette question au chapitre précédent, mais il me semble que finalement, aller au collège n'était pas une bonne solution.

Troisièmement : Y a t-il quelqu'un d'autre ? Il doit bien y avoir d'autres morts dans Paris, non ?

Quatrièmement : MAIS POURQUOI JE SUIS NULLE EN SPORT ?

Ça serait bien plus utile que de savoir le théorème de Pythagore, quand même ! Non mais franchement, vous me voyez dire "Dans un triangle, le carré de la longueur de l'hypoténuse est égal à la somme des carrés des longueurs des deux autres côtés " à un de ces gros monstres ? Ils en ont rien à foutre, eux !

D'accord, l'allemand ça m'a sauvé une fois. Mais pas deux ! J'ai eu vachement de la chance.

Et en plus, je peux même pas faire deux super sauts ! C'est trop pas juste ! Je déprime. Dire que je les aimais tant ! BOUHOUHOUHOUOU ! Je suis nulle !

- Mais non, t'es pas nulle ! Il suffit juste de t'entraîner un peu !

Oups, j'ai pensé tout haut. Mais qui donc m'a entendue ? Je suis un fantôme, donc on ne peux pas m'entendre, non ? Ou j'ai des voix ?

- C'est moi qui t'ai parlé, baka ! **(idiote)**

Me fait face un vieillard. A sa garde, un sabre, comme celui du mec bizarre, et à son épaule, un sac de sport. Il me dit :

-Viens ici, petite.

Abasourdie je m'approche. J'en ai marre des gens qui disparaissent et apparaissent comme ça ! Ça commence à devenir soûlant, cette manie ! Il sort du sac deux sabres en bois, et m'en lace un. Quand je l'ai attrapé, il prend le sien et se met en garde.

-Je m'appelle Gen. Voyons voir ce que tu as dans le ventre, fillette !

Mais... C'est pas juste ! J'ai pas touché à un sabre de ma vie !

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà !<strong>

**N'hésitez pas à poster une ou deux rewiews, pour dire votre avis, ou pour me conseiller !**

**Je ne sais pas vraiment jusqu'où va me mener cette fic, alors aidez-moi !**

**Signé : La fan de chocolat adoratrice de la sauce piquante**

**PS : remarquez que Hoshiko n'a prononcé qu'une seule phrase, elle est pas bavarde !**


	3. Ou comment j'eus un mentor pourri

**Kikouk ! Me revoilà ! Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews et j'espère aussi que vous apprécierez ce deuxième chapitre ! Si vous avez de questions, n'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP ou me les poser en postant des rewiews. Place au disclamer, et au troisième chapitre !**

**Disclamer : Tout est à Tite, sauf… Yuki, Gen, le septième siège, et Hoshiko, bien sûr !**

**Parinig : Je ne pense pas faire de couples avec Hoshiko, mais si quelqu'un me fait une proposition qui tienne la route, peut-être tenterais-je le coup !**

**Je tiens aussi à dire que je cherche un/une bêta lecteur/lectrice !**

**Enjoy your reading !**

* * *

><p>Soul Society, à la douzième division<p>

Une silhouette s'avança vers son capitaine.

- Capitaine, le rapport du septième siège en mission sur le monde des humains est arrivé. Le dernier prototype manquait d'endurance, mais sur le reste, il était bon. Par contre, celui-ci connaissait encore l'histoire.

- Bien, Yuki, tu peux disposer. Va quérir le rapport de Nemu et si elle ne se dépêche pas, n'oublie pas sa sanction. _Cette sale gamine... Elle a de la chance que je sois son créateur, parce que sinon, elle serait déjà en pièces._

-Bien, monsieur.

Yuki sortit en ruminant contre sa supérieure. _Tout à l'heure, elle va voir... Qu'est-ce qu'elle a à retenir l'attention de Kurotsuchi-sama tout le temps ? C'est moi qui devrait retenir son attention ! MOI ! _La troisième siège se régala en pensant à la souffrance que Nemu allait endurer.

Le deuxième Président du Bureau de Développement Technique, lui, était perdu dans ses pensées. Le manga de Tite Kubo lui posait problème. Cet humain avait réussi à contredire les lois du temps pour voir l'avenir de la Soul Society et en avait fait un manga. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait fait succès dans le monde humain. Mais il était passé quasiment inaperçu à la Soul Society, car, le temps que le livre soit paru, celle-ci avait vécu tous les évènements qui avaient étés décrits. Le seul problème était la suite du manga.

Le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait reçu la permission d'effacer la mémoire des âmes arrivantes à la Soul Society, mais ce n'était que temporaire.

_Pas grave. De toute façon, j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter. D'ailleurs, les âmes prototypes s'améliorent, à ce que je vois. Parfait... Je sens que je vais faire une découverte qui va révolutionner le monde. Attendons juste de trouver trois-quatre cobayes et..._

_Il faudra aussi trouver comment ce Tite a fait pour voir l'avenir ! Bon, on verra ça plus tard._

* * *

><p>Il fait noir. J'ai un fichu mal de tête, et dès que j'essaie de savoir pourquoi, il s'intensifie. Je savais que j'aurais pas dû dire à tante Anne qu'il faut mettre du ketchup dans le café, je le savais...<p>

Hein ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte? J'ai pas de tante Anne.

J'essaye d'entrouvrir les yeux, mais il fait trop jour.

-Hey, petite, ça va ?

-Aaaaaaaaaie... Ma tête... Arrêtez de crier...

Une main me fait ouvrir la bouche, puis avaler une pastille qui fond.

- Tiens, ça va aller mieux. Dis donc, tu dois avoir encaissé au moins trois sorts de kidoh et une pression spirituelle moyenne pour être comme ça... Tu as de la chance que j'étais là, sinon un hollow aurait pu débarquer et te dévorer toute crue ! Et pis t'a dormi un bail !

Je suis dans une pièce à la japonaise ( Bizarre, d'ailleurs, on est en Europe, non ?), et en face de moi, un homme de la quarantaine, aux chevaux noir d'encre coupés court. C'est bizarre, il me rappelle quelqu'un. Comme si je venais de le croiser.

-Qui...qui êtes vous ?

-Je m'appelle Gen. Je te l'ai dit tout à l'heure, non ?

- Mais... Vous êtes pas un vieillard ?

- Non, j'étais dans un gigai. Dis donc, t'as jamais tenu de sabre de ta vie, ou quoi ? Tu t'es fait écraser en deux secondes et après tu t'es évanouie.

- Ben non. C'est quoi Ungigai ?

- Un. Gigai. C'est... heu... t'as pas entendu parler des shinigamis, petite ?

- Non, Ossan. **(vieil homme)**

Rhaa ! J'en ai marre qu'il m'appelle petite ! J'ai treize ans après tout ! C'est pas parce que j'ai pas de tante Anne que je suis petite, d'abord ! ... Bon d'accord, je délire, là. Mais qu'est-ce que le délire dans ce monde de fous, hein ? Rien du tout, je vais vous dire. Attendez, le Ossan reprends ces explications.

- Donc tu vois, après la mort, les âmes deviennent des fantômes, comme toi. Ils restent dans le monde des humain jusqu'à ce qu'un hollow (une mauvaise âme, en fait), ne les dévore et les transforment en hollow à leur tour. C'est là qu'interviennent ceux qu'on appelle les shinigamis. Ils ont été créés pour détruire les hollow et envoyer les fantômes à la Soul Society, ce que tu appellerais le paradis.

- Et toi, tu es quoi dans tout ça, Ossan ?

- Euh, moi... C'est un peu compliqué. Je t'expliquerais plus tard. En tous cas, je ne suis ni un shinigami, ni un hollow, saches-le. Et pour ta gouverne, un gigai est un corps d'emprunt qu'utilisent les corps spirituels. On ne peut pas gagner la Soul Society avec un corps normal. Et arrête de m'appeler Ossan, petite ! Pour ma part, je vais t'enseigner l'art du combat pour que tu ne crèves pas devant un vulgaire hollow. Peut-être même qu'un jour, tu croisera un shinigami et celui-ci t'envoiera à la Soul Society.

- Ah. OK.

J'ai un peu du mal à digérer tout ça, en fait. Quand même ! Ca fait beaucoup de questions sur la mort résolues en un seul coup ! Vous imaginez si ça tombe sur un vivant ? Ah làlà. La ca-ta. En plus j'ai ce foutu mal de tête qui me reprends quand je pense à la Soul... quoi, déjà ? et à ses shinigamis.

- Je euh... J'ai besion de dormir un peu. Z'avez un somnifère ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais ça ne te choque pas plus que ça ?

- Oh, vous savez, je suis sûre que vous aurez le contrecoup quand j'aurais dormi un peu.

-D'a...d'accord.

* * *

><p>- Nooon ! Laissez moi partir ! Je veux m'en aller ! Renter cher moi ! Hanter mes parents ! Tout mais pas ça !<p>

- Ho... Hoshiko, calme-toi !

- Nooon ! Je veux pas me calmer ! Laissez moi rentrer chez moi ! Je veux vivre ! Je veux pas mouriiiiiir !

Vous vous demandez qui crie ?

Et bah, c'est moi. Je suis en train de courir pour atteindre le si beau vert de l'allée et m'enfuir. Sauf que Osseinsei (le nouveau surnom que j'ai donné à Gen. Et protestez pas, il est bien !) ne veut pas.

C'est quoi ce monde de fous ? Je veux renter chez moi, retourner au collège, oublier tout ça ! Et tant pis si y'a deux heure de sport au collège et que je n'ai pas les félicitations parce que j'ai manqué les contrôles ! Tout, mais pas ce qu'ils veulent m'infliger ! Vous vous rendez compte ? Ils veulent que je fasse du sport TOUTE la journée, que je ne cesse de m'entraîner avec ces sabres en bois, ces "bokkens", là. Ils veulent que je m'entraîne TOUTE LA JOURNÉE ! Ils sont malades.

Adieu belle partie, adieu monde cruel, adieu famille, adieu amis, mais je préfère mourir que de m'infliger ça. Je m'en vais. Je vais quitter tout ce qui m'est cher pour...

- Ah, je suis désolé Hoshiko, mais je vais devoir te ramener de force.

A-attendez. Qui a parlé ? C'est vraiment Gen, là ? Cette voix cruelle et perverse ? Non.

Je me retourne leeeeeeeeentement. Si. C'était Gen. Il affiche un grand sourire sadique qui me fait froid dans le dos. On dirait qu'il va m'acculer dans un coin et qu'il va me faire subir milles tortures. Je n'aime pas ça. Je n'aime pas ça DU TOUT.

Je recule leeentement. Un pas après l'autre. Aleeeeeeeez. Dans dix mêtres je suis dans l'allée. Aleeeeez ... Doucement ... Mais le Gen Made in Grand Méchant est plus rapide que moi.

D'un grand mouvement du doigt il trace un signe dans l'air. Hoho. Nooooooon ! Pas ça ! Il va m'infliger un truc bizarre et je vais crever dans d'atroces souffrances !

- Quatrième sort d'entrave, la corde ! **(1)**

Hé ! Je suis suspendue en l'air par les poignets par une corde rougeâtre et je ne peux plus bouger. Fichus sorts d'entrave. Par contre, ça serait bien de les apprendre, parce que je pourrais entraver le créatures qu'on appelle Hollow et m'enfuir en courant (la fuite est le seul salut ! Yeha !).

Mais pour l'instant, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. Du genre, m'échapper de ce fichu sort. Et tout de suite. Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement sur ce qu'il va me faire. Il est terrifiant.

Trop tard.

Armé de son sourire de psychopathe plaqué sur le visage, Gen s'approche et me prend les poignets. Dès qu'il me touche, je retombe lourdement par terre et m'étale de tout mon long (eh, oui, on a pas tous le sens de l'équilibre !) dans le sable du chemin.

Beurk ! J'ai plein de sable dans ma bouche (c'est la sensation la plus désagréable du monde, vous savez ?) et Gen commence à me traîner (par mes poignets toujours attachés) sans grand ménagement.

On a fait demi-tour (enfin, plutôt lui, vu que je suis traînée, moi), et je me rends compte de l'immensité de sa « maison ». En vérité, c'est plutôt une villa qu'une maison. Il y a une dizaine de bâtiments bas (maximum un étage), une grande cour, plus loin, un immense jardin... Et il a ça pour lui TOUT SEUL ? Allez savoir. Parce qu'excusez-moi, mais quand je me suis barrée (en courant) de cette maison, je n'ai vu pas un seul domestique pour tout entretenir, pas âme qui vive, à par mon... hôte ? Je peux l'appeler comme ça ?

En tous cas, on traverse un bâtiment la cour, on descend des escaliers (ça fait mal, euh !), et on atterrit (si on peut appeler ça atterrir) dans des... cachots.

Qui aurait cru qu'il y aurait des cachots (dignes de ceux de Poudlard, dans Harry Potter, soit dit en passant) dans cette villa à la japonaise ? C'est pas architectural !

Ca va mal pour moi. Je suis attaché pieds et poings liés sur une chaise, dans une des cellules et bâillonnée. Gen est parti, apparemment pour chercher (et trouver) un tabouret, un bloc notes, et un stylo, car il est en train de revenir avec. Il a l'air plus calme, mais il est presque plus flippant comme ça. D'une voix posée, il dit :

- Il y a trois règles dans cette maison. Tant que tu es sous ma responsabilité, tu les respectes, D'ACCORD ?

Je hoche frénétiquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés. S'il vous plaît, détachez-moi !

- Premièrement, on obéit aux ordres, aussi absurdes soient-il !

« Deuxièmement, on ne quitte pas seul la maison, encore moins pour fuguer, sauf si ça contredit la première règle !

« Troisièmement, on ne fouille pas dans tous les coins, je déteste ça !

« Tout manque ment à ces règles sera sanctionné, selon la gravité de la faute. Est-ce bien clair !

Je hoche encore frénétiquement de la tête. Il est effrayant !

_Trouillarde_, fait une petite voix dans ma tête.

**_Ho, ça va, hein ! On a tous droit d'être peureux !Et il est vraiment terrifiant comme ça !_**

La voix dans ma tête ne me répond pas. C'est normal, en même temps, c'est moi qui l'invente.

- Bon, maintenant, tu va répondre à mes questions, sans discuter, et sans mentir, OK ? fait Gen en enlevant mon bâillon. Nom ?

- Mo-Morimi.

-Prénom ?

- Hoshiko, mais...

C'est quoi ce questionnaire pourri ? Il les connaît, mon prénom et mon nom, je lui ai dit tout à l'heure ! En tout cas, il est en train de tout noter sur son bloc notes.

-Age ? me coupe-il.

D'accord, il m'ignore. Sympa...

- 13 ans.

-Statut ?

- Heu...Je suis morte ?

-Va pour âme errante. Aptitudes ?

- Ben, je suis bonne en toutes les matières, sauf en sport. Et j'ai 130 de QI, je dis fièrement.

-Pff... Va y avoir du boulot.

Quoi ! C'est pas juste ! Attendez ! Il ne s'extasie même pas sur mon QI ? Rien ! Bouhouhouhouhou ! Je suis la petite fille la plus malheureuse du monde (excusez l'auteure pour cette référence, c'est la faute de sa petite sœur) ! Bien que je ne suis plus une petite fille.

-Plat préféré ? continue Gen.

Gné ? A quoi ça va servir ? Oh, et puis tant pis.

- Sushis, mais à quoi ça va servir ?

- A des trucs, fait mon mentor, légèrement gêné (Ahha ! Je sais que ça cachait quelque chose !). Plat détesté ?

-Choux de Bruxelles, je fais. Ca va durer encore longtemps, ce questionnaire ?

Beurk ! C'est le plat le plus dégeulasse du monde !

- Rhaa... Contente-toi de répondre ! Et c'est un ordre !

-Oui monsieur, je dis penaudement.

- Bon, on continue.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà ! Tadaaaam ! Après quelques difficultés (plutôt de la flemme, en fait), j'ai enfin fini ce troisième chapitre ! Je tiens beaucoup à remercier ceux qui m'ont soutenus et rewiewés ! Je tiens beaucoup à vous dire que je suis charmée de votre attention et que j'espère que vous me donneriez un petit comm' !<strong>

** Rewiews, please ?**

**Signé : La folle de chocolat (qui en a mangé toute une tablette à l'instant)**


	4. Ou comment je devins schisophrène

**Hello les gens ! Comment ça va ?**

**…**

**Hé ! Pourquoi vous me lancez des tomates ? D'accord, j'ai du retard, mais… ça vaut le coup ! Lisez-moi ce chapitre, et que ça saute ! C'est une bombe, une vraie !**

**…**

**Bon, désolée. J'ai pas d'excuses, je sais. Mais j'ai presque fini le chapitre d'après, il va être sorti bientôt, très bientôt ! Alors me tapez pas et laissez des rewiews !**

**Amicalement, votre autatrice à vous tous seuls.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p><span>Soul society, 1ere division<span>

Le Capitaine Commandant Yamamoto fronça les sourcils. Les membres de la douzième division faisaient trop souvent des détours vers l'Europe après l'exécution de leur mission à son goût. Il convoqua Soi-Fon, et demanda au Service des Renseignements d'enquêter là dessus.

Il n'était pas contre les recherches de Mayuri, mais préférait qu'ils testent leurs cobayes au Japon, et pas dans les Soul Society des autres. Les tensions étaient déjà palpables, avec le bruit qu'avait fait l'affaire Aizen, alors il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser le bouchon, ou ça allait déclencher une guerre inter-Sou Society. Et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire de la diplomatie.

* * *

><p>- Non, non, non, Hoshiko, ça ne va pas ! Mais tu n'as jamais fait un seul étirement de ta vie, ou quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai montré !<p>

J'en-ai-vraiment-marre. Ça fait une semaine que je ne fais que des étirements, sous prétexte que je ne vais me blesser si je fais du bokken pas bien étirée. Vous vous rendez compte ? Une semaine ! En plus, Gen m'a punie pour la fois où j'ai essayé de m'enfuir, vous savez, avant l'interrogatoire flippant.

Et bien ma punition a été de manger des choux de Bruxelles tous les soirs pendant quatre jours !

Alors que je fais ce petit récapitulatif, une voix pouffe dans mon esprit. J'ai l'impression que mon cerveau ne les invente que pour me faire chier. Il est sado-maso, celui-là.

Bon, concentrons-nous sur l'instant présent et ne divaguons pas. Je suis en train de répéter ses fichus entrainements en plein milieu de la cour, devant Gen. Celui-ci me regarde d'un air mi-figue mi-raisin, hésitant entre éclater de rire parce que je suis ridicule et m'engueuler parce que mes bras ne veulent pas m'obéir et faire des grandes rotations comme mon mentor me l'a obligeamment montré.

Le pire est que son exercice est éreintant et que je m'épuise à faire des moulinets avec les bras. Je suis ri-di-cu-le et crevée. Merci bien.

Mais je lutterais jusqu'au bout ! Je réussirais à faire des moulinets ! Ouais !

…

Je disais bien : ridicule et épuisée.

Je crois que je deviens dingue. Ces entrainements sont en fait des entrainements magiques destinés à me rendre dingue, c'est certain. Le mal est partout ! Mon prof (Gen) est maudit ! Toutes ces histoires de shinigamis, c'est pour cacher qu'il a trompé sa femme !

…

Je disais bien : Ridicule, épuisée ET ensorcelée.

Osseinsei me coupe dans mes délires (Béni sois-tu, tu me sauves du malin qui entre peu à peu dans mon esprit) :

- Hoshiko, tu entends une voix ? Dans ton esprit, je veux dire.

T'ain, là, il m'a bluffée. Ça n'a vraiment aucun rapport avec le fait qu'il a trompé sa femme. Peut-être qu'il veut faire diversion.

- Heu, oui, mais c'est toujours très court. C'est mon cerveau qui les invente, non ? Elles ne répondent jamais.

- Ce n'est pas possible… dit-il. Est-ce que tu as reçu le Konso? Tu l'entends depuis quand ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais je n'ai rien reçu du tout. Je les entends depuis que… depuis que je suis morte, je crois.

Il a évité ma question ! J'en étais sûre ! Il a quelque chose à cacher ! Il a tué sa femme et ses enfants, c'est ça ? Avec l'air sadique qu'il avait la semaine dernière, ça ne m'étonnerait pas. Il y a des criminels partout ces temps-ci, on le voit à la télévision, des tas de filles qui se font enlever ! OMG. Si ça se trouve, il est un sadique psychopathe qui veut me violer et qui a tué sa femme et ses enfants. Je suis piégée ! Aidez-moi !

- Tu les entends ? Il y en a plusieurs ?

C'est sûrement ça. C'est un fou furieux et il a peur que je sois schizophrène parce que je peux devenir plus folle furieuse que lui. Il a peur que je lui saute dessus et que je le tue à coup de couteau.

Ne t'inquiètes pas, Gen, je ne suis pas folle, je ne me parle pas à moi même, et je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un. Enfin, pas encore.

- Bah, oui, je crois. En tous cas il y en a plus d'une.

- Ah. fait-il. Bon, tant pis, je verrais plus tard. Reprends tes étirements tout de suite ! Tu fais des ronds toujours aussi bancals !

Pff… Il m'énerve. Il s'étend sur un sujet, il est prêt à révéler des trucs (du genre qu'il a commis un homicide volontaire), et paf, il me demande de reprendre mes moulinets. A croire qu'il n'a pas de logique, ce type. Il me fait chier.

- Langage ! me reproche une voix dans ma tête.

Encore elles. J'essaie d'écouter un peu, pour voir ce que mon esprit se dit à lui-même. Ça peut être intéressant, on ne sait jamais.

- T'étais obligée de dire ça ? ricane une autre. A croire que c'est une manie ! Tu n'est pas miss parfaite, à ce que je sache !

- Chut, on va nous entendre ! réplique miss parfaite, qui a l'air d'être énervée.

- T'es lourde, c'est toi qui a commencé !

- Tais-toi !

Plus rien. Il est fort mon esprit, il se dispute avec lui-même. Dites donc, mon cerveau est vraiment schizophrène. Et ne dites pas me mon cerveau, c'est moi. C'est pas vrai. Je suis un corps, aussi. Mon esprit est une entité rattachée à moi. Telle est la philosophie d'Hoshiko. Je suis une réunion de plusieurs corps distincts. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet.

Je suis saine d'esprit, moi ! Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, je n'ai pas une personnalité maléfique prête à prendre le contrôle. C'est mon esprit qu'est schizophrène, pas moi.

- Hoshiko, c'est bon pour ce matin, me fait Ossensei. Va te reposer pendant que je fais à manger.

Enfin un peu de repos ! Je le prends de bonté de cœur !

Je me dirige difficilement vers ma chambre, car je suis essoufflée, exténuée, éreintée, à cause de cette matinée à faire des fichus, fichus moulinets (qui a dit que j'exagérais ? Qui ?). Me voilà dans ma chambre. On se demande comment il avait deviné qu'il aurait une invitée. Ma chambre, c'est une grande pièce, à l'image de la villa. C'est à dire immense. Je dispose d'un bureau, d'un canapé, d'un lit à l'européenne, d'un dressing (carrément !) et d'une salle de bain. Il ne manque plus que les livres. Mais Ossensei m'a dit qu'il y avait une bibliothèque quelque part. Je vais m'allonger sur le canapé pour somnoler.

J'ai remarqué que mes voix (oui, c'est les miennes, je ne les prête pas) se manifestent souvent quand je ne prête pas attention à elles, quand je suis concentrée sur autre chose, comme si elles avaient peur que je les remarque. C'est sûrement mon esprit qui veut me cacher sa schizophrénie.

Donc un plan génial a jailli de mon esprit (pardon, de mon cerveau, sinon les voix seraient au courant) : je vais faire semblant de somnoler et les écouter. Simple, pratique, efficace. Le plan par-fait. Je suis un génie, c'est évident.

Chut, je les entends.

- Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas lui parler ? fait une voix boudeuse. J'en ai marre d'attendre !

- Tu le sais bien, répond la miss parfaite.

- N'empêche que ça commence à nous soûler, réplique une autre voix, masculine, cette fois.

- C'est complètement impossible, expose miss parfaite. D'habitude, le zanpakuto se présente comme la conscience. Tel que je te connais, tu ne vas pas t'empêcher de la ramener. Qu'est-ce que tu vas lui dire ? "Bonjour, je suis le jumeau de ta conscience, enchanté" ?Et puis nous sommes trop nombreux.

- C'est bon, je vais me tenir tranquille, cette fois. Boude la vois masculine.

Ah, merde, je peux pas me retenir. Je ne dois pas parler, je ne dois pas parler, je dois être discrète, je dois…

- De quoi vous parlez ?

Étrangement, ils se taisent. Rhoo, elles sont pas sympa ! Elles se parlent entre elles, mais pas avec moi ! C'est chiant.

Malgré tout, j'entends quelques "C'est malin !" au fond de mon esprit. L'espoir n'est pas perdu ! Peut-être qu'un jour, mes voix me parleront. Après tout, elles sont à moi, non ?

* * *

><p>Dans la cuisine, Gen… cuisine. Il repense aux évènements qui viennent d'arriver. Mais pourquoi une âme, une simple âme, présenterait comme ça, une telle ressource de potentiel, qui pourrait presque égaler… La quantité spirituelle d'un Vizard ? Pourquoi ?<p>

Heureusement que la fillette ne s'en rendait pas compte. Et puis elle ne pourrait pas puiser dans ses ressources, tant qu'elle n'aura pas apprit à se battre. Il soupira et se fit un serment. Il allait la faire devenir shinigami… avec, ou sans Konso.

Le bruit du téléphone le fit sursauter. Il posa avec hâte son couteau, et décrocha.

- Yoruichi ? C'est toi ? Oui, oui, je vais bien. Des explosifs ? Un Gigai ? Ok, je te fabrique ça tout de suite. Mais non ! Je te l'ai dit, je ne veux pas le voir ! Non, je ne veux pas que tu lui dises que je suis vivant ! Non. Mais t'es têtue, hein ! Ça va faire au moins vingt ans ! Par contre, j'aurais besoin que tu me fasse une recherche. T'as déjà entendu parler d'une âme –morte, je veux dire- qui a une quantité spirituelle digne d'un shinigami ? Merci. Au revoir. Tu me rends visite le mois prochain ? Ok. Rappelle moi. Salut.

Gen soupira, et reposa le combiné à son emplacement. Il reprit sa préparation en souriant malgré lui. Les années qui suivent allaient être mouvementées.

* * *

><p><strong>Alors ? C'était comment ? Bien ? Trop bien ? Nase ? Trop nase ? Aucune opinion ? Choux de Bruxelles ? Raviolis ?<strong>

**Exprimez-moi tout ça dans des… Rewieeeeeeeeeeewwwwwws !**

**Vous voyez ? C'est le petit bouton, là, en bas… Merci bien ! Je ne vais pas vous manger !**

**Chaleureusement,**

**Polairej ou la folle de chocolat (Milka, parce que je le vaux bien)**


	5. Ou comment mon mentor est un pervers

**Premièrement, je me dois de donner mes plus plates excuses. Je n'avais tout simplement pas l'envie et l'inspiration de continer l'histoire d'Hoshiko, même si je savais que ça décevrai mes lecteurs. Mais un message privé sur Fanfic fr de m'a fait bouger mon petit fessier. Il me disais que ça allait bien, que je vous avais assez fait attendre comme ça et qu'il voulait une suite. Je le remercie profondément et je m'excuse encore une fois. Voici la suite, et vous aurez un autre chapitre dans les quinze jours qui suivent.**

**Voici le cinquième chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et que vous allez mettre plein de rewiews !**

**Merci de votre soutien. ^^'**

* * *

><p>« Donc pour résumer, étant donné que Kurosaki a été transpercé par le Zanpakuto de Kuchiki, il est devenu shinigami ?<p>

- Exactement, répond Gen, soulagé que j'aie compris.

- Et un phénomène comme ça est encore vivant ? Mais c'est magnifique, suprêmement sublissime ! Je ais pouvoir l'attraper, le découper en morceaux, le disséquer, et découvrir ses secrets ! La génétique shinigami ne va plus avoir aucun secret, pour moi, et je…

Ouille. J'ai mal à la tête. Est-ce dû au fait que Gen vient de m'asséner un coup de poing sur le crâne, ou tout simplement parce qu'on parle de shinigamis ? Parce que oui, mesdames et messieurs, je fais apparemment une allergie à tout ce qui touche à la Soul Society, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Dès qu'on la mentionne, je fais une migraine chronique que je ne peux stopper qu'en avalant un nombre incroyable de comprimés d'aspirine ou en rentrant dans une méditation profonde (d'après Gen, moi, je ne sais pas faire, 'faut pas croire, non plus).

- Arrête de parler comme ça, tu me fais penser à Mayuri, et ça fait peur. Et puis n'oublies pas que Kurosaki a deux ans de plus que toi, du haut de tes treize ans, tu ne lui fait pas peur. Il a battu deux capitaines et un vice capitaine, quand même.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Rhoo c'est bon, si on a pas le droit de s'amuser ! C'est vraiment frustrant que tout le monde me prenne pour une gamine. Et qu'est ce c'est donc que Mayuri ? Ce nom me dit vraiment quelque chose. Une marque de rasoirs ? Voilà ma migraine qui revient… Mais oui, bien sûr ! Comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Kurotsuchi Mayuri ! Capitaine de la 12e division, second président de l'institut de recherches technologiques shinigami ! Suis-je bête. Et dire que je l'ai appris il y a à peine une semaine…

Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que je suis là depuis plus d'une semaine ! Vous êtes en retard, dites donc ! Cela fait un mois que Gen m'a emmené chez lui. Mais le pire que j'ai eu à subir, est ma punition. Vous savez, celle pour laquelle je m'étais « enfuie»… J'ai dû manger des choux de Bruxelles à tous les repas pendant quatre jours. Quatre jours de torture, d'agonie et de rinçages de bouche. Je crois que si je vois encore un chou de Bruxelles dans les dix mois qui suivent, je vais vomir, ce n'est pas possible. Rien que d'en parler, j'en ai la nausée. Bon, vous allez peut-être croire que je radote, hein, mais cette punition, elle m'a marquée à vie.

Je vous entends déjà : « Où sont donc ces voix dont tu parlais ?» Franchement, je pense que ces voix ne sont rien de plus qu'un effet de mon imagination. Depuis un mois à guetter, j'aurais au moins dû en entendre une, non ? Mais je n'ai rien entendu. Niet, nope, nein, ne, no, iie. Rien du tout.

Mais le pire est de savoir que je vais devoir suivre tout ces cours (entraînement, méditation, entraînement, histoire de la Soul Society, entraînement, encore et toujours entraînement…) jusqu'à ce que je sache me défendre contre les hollows et les autres dangers du monde extérieur. Pas juste. En plus, ça risque de prendre beaucoup plus de temps vu que mon corps semble avoir décidé de refuser toute forme d'entraînement proposé par Gen, et du coup c'est entraînement à la dure, j'en ressors toute fourbue, courbaturée et pleine de bleus. Ce que j'aimerais être sportive, des fois !

Pourquoi y'a que moi qui doit subir ce genre de truc ? Regardez, Kurosaki, lui, il a été _transpercé _par un zanpakuto, et pouf, il savait se battre, il était un shinigami direct, il combattait des hollows fastoche ! Et moi, je meurs, youpi, c'est super sympa, je me fais recueillir par un combattant à la retraite lourdingue qui vient de je ne sais où, et je vais obligée de le me coltiner au moins une demi-année, parce que mon corps a décidé de faire des siennes et qu'il voulait pas faire des moulinets avec les bars correctement ! Bon, ok, j'ai avancé, j'en suis aux tours de terrains, mais même comme ça il faut que finalement, mes jambes et mes poumons ne veuillent pas s'accorder ensemble et que je ne puisse pas faire au moins un tour de terrain tout ce que j'aurais appris à côté c'est l'histoire de la société shinigami.

Par contre sur ce coup là, je crois que j'adore ces cours. Admirer l'équilibre de cette société, voir comment ils arrivent à vivre avec un principe si féodal qu'est le roi, ses vassaux, et le peuple, c'est le must du must. Je me demande parfois ce qui ce passerait s'il y avait, tout à coup, une révolution. J'imagine bien le tuc : ce serait un désastre, mais il faudrait que j'y assiste. L'écroulement d'un empire entier… Génial. Vous imaginez, l'ensemble des shinigamis qui se retournent sur la noblesse et la chambre des 46… Ca me donne mal à la tête rien que d'y penser. Je crois que je voudrais être historienne shinigami, si un jour j'arrive à me sortir de cette histoire.

D'ailleurs, je crois que je vais écrire un livre, pour tous ceux qui débarquent en mourant et qui trouvent que c'est vraiiiiment compliqué tout ça. 'Fin j'espère que ça va servir, parce que quelqu'un qui prend la peine de réfléchir un peu comprend. Et ce qui reste c'est des illettrés, des incultes, bref, ils commettent un sacrilège. Et puis ça m'occupera.

Mais ce n'est pas sûr que toutes ces connaissances donneront à mon corps le courage, la force et l'envie d'affronter des hollows. Vous m'imaginez, comme une idiote en train de réciter ma leçon, pendant que je me fais bouffer : « Le Gotei est composé de treize divisions de shinigamis, commandées chacune par un capitaine et un lieutenant » ? La honte. Ça va pas m'aider à les plier à mes pieds en répétant « Vous êtes notre maître, Hoshiko-sama ». C'est sûr, ça n'arrivera pas.

Pis d'abord, les hollows c'est con. Enfin, les hollows de base, pas les adjuchas ! Il faut savoir que j'ai vraiment eu un coup de bol quand je suis tombée sur ce hollow, devant mon école. Apparemment, celui-ci devait avoir eu un traumatisme de l'allemand dans sa vie antérieure, pour qu'il réagisse comme ça à mes ordres.

Parce qu'un monstre de ce genre, croyez-moi, ça se ne pointe pas juste devant vous pour secouer la queue comme un petit chien et pour obéir à vos ordres. C'est plutôt dans le genre je bave devant ton reiatsu et je répète sans cesse en te coursant « manger, manger… » et puis ça te dévore tout cru.

Tiens, c'est bizarre, pourquoi Gen s'arrête en pleine phrase ? Vas-y, Gen, continue ton cours ! D'accord, je rêvasse, mais c'est pas une raison.

- Hoshiko.

- Mm ? fais-je, encore perdue dans mes pensées.

- Demain on mange du chou de Bruxelles.

Je bondis de ma chaise.

- Quoi ? Mais mais mais mais tu ne peux pas me faire çaaaaa…. Je gémis.

- C'est une blague, sourit-il. Juste pour attirer ton attention. C'est trop marrant, tu tombes trop facilement dans le piège.

- Grmph… je grommèle.

Il m'énerve. Toujours à me faire des coups en traître. Un jour, il a même hurlé au hollow pour que je sorte de mes pensées, non mais je vous jure. La prochaine fois qu'il me fait ça, il se recevra une chaise dans la figure.

- Enfin, ce n'est pas le sujet. Je voulais te dire que vu qu'on est dimanche, cet après midi, sortie ! Et demain, il y aura un invité, alors tu as intérêt à te tenir tranquille cette fois-ci !

Je pouffe. Il a dit « cette fois-ci », parce que la dernière fois, il avait appelé le livreur de pizzas qui flippait un max, parce que tout le monde raconte dans la région que le coin, c'est hanté. Pour lui faire peur, je lui ai soufflé dans le cou. Il a eu la frousse de sa vie et il a détalé sans demander son reste. Grâce à ça, on a eu les pizzas gratuites, mais Gen m'en veut encore.

Le coup de la sortie, il me le fait tous les dimanche, et à chaque fois on finit juste par faire des courses dans un super marché tellement paumé dans la cambrousse que je ne sais même pas s'ils connaissent le wifi. Parfois je me demande comment, avec une telle routine, Gen veut pouvoir me surprendre.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on va pouvoir acheter, cette fois ? Des cannellonis ? Non, je sais, des lasagnes ! C'est bon les lasagnes.

Il lève les yeux au ciel en soupirant, puis me frappe pour la deuxième fois de la journée sur le crâne. Je sais, je ne devrais pas critiquer sa cuisine, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Mais je ne dis pas ça quand je suis devant ses bons petits plats. Gen cuisine divinement bien, je ne sais pas qui lui a appris, mais je l'engagerais bien pour me faire la cuisine pendant toute ma vie. Ca lui fera les pieds…

- Non, réplique-il, aujourd'hui on va se baigner.

Je reste bouche bée, avec des yeux de merlan frit, prête à gober une mouche, et ce foutu Ossensei qui s'amuse à remuer ma mâchoire comme un poisson rouge…

- Mais, je balbutie, ça veut dire que je vais voir des gens ? Je retourne à la civilisation ? Youhou !

Gen secoue la main avec un air contrarié.

- Non, laisse tomber, on ne va pas dans une piscine municipale, il n'en est absolument pas question. On va aller dans les sources chaudes qui sont dans mon domaine.

Mon excitation retombe d'un coup. C'est pas juste, pourquoi veut-il absolument que je n'aie aucun contact avec l'extérieur ? Je ne sais même pas où je vis !

- Et puis, reprend-il, je ne peux pas courir le risque de te donner un gigai à tout bout de champ. T'y as droit pour les sorties, et c'est tout. Tu finirais par t'enfuir en enturlupinant les passants et je ne peux pas te laisser courir un danger. Au fait, ça te plairait de mettre le maillot de bain spirituel que j'ai commandé ?

Je lève un sourcil. C'est vrai que je n'ai rien emmené avec moi en partant et que je suis sans cesse habillée avec les fringues que j'ai obtenu après ma mort. Elles ne se salissent pas, donc je n'ai pas fait attention à ce que je portais.

- Bon, d'accord !

* * *

><p>-…<p>

Je crois que je vais le tuer. Non, je vais le tuer. Je le tue, ou pas ? Je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer, je vais le tuer….

- Gen !

Une veine palpite dangereusement sur mon front. Je vais le tuer, je vous jure !

- Oui ? fait-il, (presque) innocemment. Quel est le problème ?

Je me tourne vers lui en désignant le maillot qu'il m'a choisi –et que j'ai essayé à tâtons, dans le noir.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? je dis, très dangereusement.

- Hue, et bien, c'est le seul maillot que j'ai trouvé à ta taille de poitrine. Tu fais bien du 90 A, c'est ça ?

- Tu te fous de moi ?

Ma voix part dans les aigus et je pique un fard. Avec ce sourire malicieux et mesquin, il en déduit qu'il a bon. Encore une fois, je contemple la… chose que je porte.

- Je ne vais pas porter ça !

- Ca y est, ronchonne-il, mademoiselle fait sa crise d'adolescence. Ça te va bien, ça te met en valeur. A moins que tu ne veuilles te baigner toute nue…

Je rougis encore plus, toussote pour me donner un peu de dignité en essayant de ne pas le taper. 'Fin, je dis essayant, parce qu'il réussit quand même à éviter le coup de poing que je lui envoie.

Je finis par abandonner et me regarde dans le miroir. Je porte un de ces deux pièces très très décolleté, à un tel point que j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a plus rien à cacher. Enfin, j'exagère peut-être un petit peu. Mais comme le dit Gen, ça me va bien, et ça fait ressortir ma maigre poitrine. Soudain, un détail me fait foncer les sourcils.

- Gen, je reprends, d'une voix menaçante. D'où connais-tu mon tour de poitrine ?

Il prend un air gêné, comme à chaque fois que je touche juste. Je suis sûre qu'il cache quelque chose.

- Hé bien, hésite-il, tu me l'a dis pendant ton interrogatoire ?

- Non, mais… Gen ! Espèce de pervers ! Ne va pas me dire qu'à mon insu tu l'as vérifié toi-même ! Obsédé !

Il fait une moue penaude, et je l'excuse presque. Dans ces moments là, j'oublie presque qu'il est trentenaire. J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir comme grand frère, moi, la fille unique. Mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Je tourne les talons : il est l'heure de mon repos. Mais avant de passer la porte, je m'arrête et me retourne pour poser une question.

- C'est à quelle heure, pour les sources ?

- Quatorze heures.

Et sur ce, je sors en claquant la porte devant le pervers qui me sert de professeur.

* * *

><p>Finalement, elles sont très bien ces sources chaudes ! Gen m'a laissé y aller pendant qu'il se changeait, et on peut dire que l'eau est agréable. Au moins je nage assez bien, c'est déjà ça. Dieu ce que mon prof de natation m'en a fait baver pour m'apprendre le crowl !<p>

Par contre, être sous l'eau, c'est ce que je préfère. Si je pouvais, je resterais sous l'eau toute ma vie.

Gen me rejoint. Il est en short de bain et je crois discerner à travers la buée un grand sourire.

- J'adore les sources, soupire-il. C'est tellement détendant ...

J'acquiesce en plongeant encore une fois dans l'eau. Pour une fois qu'on est d'accord sur quelque chose…

Et quand j'en ressors, je me fige. Gen est plein de cicatrices, sur toutes les parties de son corps, excepté son visage et ses mains.

- Comment t'es-tu fais ça ?

Il perd aussitôt son sourire.

- Hollows, grogne-il. Shinigamis.

J'acquiesce en silence et je tourne autour de lui pour observer les ancienes blessures. Je siffle devant le nombre impressionnant de celles-ci.

- Bah dis donc, tu ne t'es-

Je m'interromps. Sur sa colonne vertébrale, il y a une cicatrice tout en longueur, exactement la même que la mienne.

La même qui est apparue quand je suis morte.

- Gen, fais-je, la voix tremblante, est-ce que c'est normal que tu aie la même cicatrice que moi ?

Il se retourne, et je vois une forte inquiétude dans ces yeux, ainsi qu'une pointe de curiosité.

Non, j'en suis sûre, quelque chose ne va pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci encore d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! C'est là que commence la vraie histoire, bref, là où le scénario se met vraiment en place.<strong>

**Rewiews ?**

**La folle de chocolat.**


	6. Ou comment les bains, c'est le mal

**Hello, me revoici, après le commentaire inespéré de LacrimisDraco, pour un nouveau chapitre.**

**J'espère que vous apprécierez.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Gen m'a sorti de l'eau tout de suite après que je lui aie posé la question. Je suis encore toute dégoulinante. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On n'aurait pas pu discuter encore dans l'eau ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis.<p>

- Sèche –toi, ordonne-il. Je ne veux pas voir une seule goutte d'eau sur ton dos.

Je lui lance un regard surpris, mais j'obéis quand même. Je sais ce qui m'attend si je n'obéis pas aux règles de la maison. Attrapant une serviette, j'entreprends de me sécher le plus vite possible, en répondant à ses questions.

- Combien de temps es-tu restée dans l'eau ?

- Deux minutes, je crois. Le temps de t'attendre.

Il hoche la tête et se détend un peu. Il me prend sous son bras et fait un shunpo vers une direction inconnue.

- On va à l'infirmerie, m'indique-il.

En effet, on arrive dans un bâtiment assez grand, où il y a, je devine, du matériel de pro. Je crois qu'on peut y faire une opération cervicale sans problème, c'est impressionnant ! A croire que Gen doit sans cesse guérir des gens, alors que je n'ai jamais vu personne.

- Il ne faut surtout pas que l'eau l'implante ! déclare Gen en me dirigeant vers une table de consultation. Écoute, Hoshiko, l'eau de ces sources est spéciale. Elle régénère l'âme, et c'est excellent pour la santé, mais c'est aussi problématique si on est victime d'un sort de kido à long terme, car l'eau le fixe à ton âme et ce sera impossible de l'enlever.

Il m'installe sur la table.

- Attends. Ca veut dire que je suis atteinte d'un sort de kido ?

- Ouais. Je vais essayer de l'enlever, mais ça va faire mal, il va falloir que je rouvre la blessure. Tiens, dit-il, en me donnant un morceau de cuir. Mords dedans. Et enlève ton maillot.

Soudain, je reviens à la réalité. Pas question qu'il me fasse enlever ce fichu maillot !

- Quoi ? Mais non !

Gen sourit devant mon air indigné.

- Allez, fais pas ta chochotte, j'ai fait une formation de médecin, j'en ai vu d'autres.

Avec un soupir de résignation, je me couche sur le ventre, et en me contorsionnant, j'arrive à défaire le nœud de mon haut. Gen m'examine le dos et je peux presque sentir son air contrarié.

J'en tends deux gants en latex claquer, je sens du désinfectant passer sur ma colonne vertébrale, un truc fin et froid passer sur ma cicatrice, et en un instant, celle-ci est rouverte. Étrangement, ça ne fait pas mal, mais je pressens le pire pour la suite.

Je mords dans le morceau de cuir en prévision. Berk ! Mais c'est infect ! Enfin bon, c'est mieux pour serrer les dents.

Gen m'enfonce ses pouces dans la chair entamée. Brdrel, ça fait mal ! Il ne peut pas être plus soigneux ? Le morceau cuir me semble soudain beaucoup plus important. Mordre dedans est un vrai délice comparé au supplice que j'endure.

Gen se met à incanter.

- Ô Lune des esprits, Étang sanglant, Porte ouverte vers l'au-delà, que la Volonté du seigneur aux cent portes salvatrices se referme, que les Dieux supérieurs s'esclaffent, que le Banquet du solstice soit servi ! Appelle l'essence céleste, trouve la connaissance, définis ta nature, et assure-toi de ne pas chatouiller le dragon qui dort ! Verse l'eau de l'aquarium dans le tube à essai, puis mesure le pH ! Bakudô no yonjû, Entrave de la mémoire : Rupture !

Une grande douleur m'envahit, et je déchiquète de mes dents le morceau de cuir qui me sert de bâillon, dans le but de crier de toutes mes forces sous le feu qui m'envahit intérieurement.

Et soudain, la douleur se calme. Gen déclare en haletant :

- Je ne suis pas sûr des effets, mais c'est mieux que rien. De toute façon, on ne pourra pas faire mieux.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as dit pendant la fin de l'incantation ?

Il se plie en deux de rire, soudainement, rompant totalement l'atmosphère de sérieux qui l'entourait il y a à peine deux secondes, puis essuie les larmes qui perlent au coin de ses yeux.

- Ah, ça ! Je t'explique : quand je faisais des recherches sur ce sort, je recevais des gens pour leur enlever ce sort un jour, quand j'étais entrain de le rompre, une des personnes qui travaillaient avec moi m'a posé une question, et en plein milieu de l'incantation, j'ai dit cette phrase : « Verse l'eau de l'aquarium dans le tube à essai, puis mesure le pH ». Étrangement, ça a beaucoup mieux marché avec, donc je rajoute toujours cette phrase.

- Ah, oui, bien sûr, ça explique tout… dis-je avec scepticisme. Dis Gen, j'ai une question à te poser. Il y a une vie après la mort, vu que je suis un fantôme. Je n'y avais pas pensé avant aujourd'hui, mais… Est-ce qu'on peut mourir une deuxième fois ? Comment ? En se faisant manger par un hollow, en se faisant poignarder, ou/et en mourant de vieillesse ou de maladie ? Et qu'est-ce qui se passe après ? D'autres shinigamis qui font des konso aux gens qui sont morts deux fois et la chaîne qui se répète à l'infini ?

- Hé, ho, deux minutes, pas plus d'une question à la fois, me coupe-t-il. Je t'explique. C'est assez compliqué, le gens qui se penchent dessus sont plutôt des philosophes…

Je rêve. Je suis en train de parler philosophie shinigami avec un mec que je connais depuis un mois, mais dont je ne sais pas grand-chose, dans une salle d'opération, juste après m'être fait enlever un fichu sort du dos. Super. Non mais franchement, j'ai vraiment le don de m'emberlificoter dans des situations pas possibles !

- Donc, oui, on peut mourir une deuxième fois. A ce qu'on sait, on disparaît vraiment de la surface de la Terre (ou du Sereitei), dans le sens que notre énergie spirituelle disparaît. Quand tu te fais manger par un Hollow, tu deviens Hollow à ton tour. On peut te poignarder, et tu meurs, mais un objet de la vie courante du monde réel te traverse. Les gens meurent de maladie, mais c'est parce qu'ils meurent de faim ou c'est une maladie génétique, en général. Les bactéries n'existent pas dans la Soul Society. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un mourir de vieillesse pour la simple et bonne raison que le temps s'écoule lentement pour le corps quand tu es mort. Avoir cinq cent ans, c'est être jeune.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent. C'est génial ! Je vais vivre plus de mille ans ! Enfin, si je ne meurs pas avant. Soudain, un coup de fatigue me prend. Mais… qu'y a-t-il ? On n'est qu'en début d'après-midi pourtant ! Je commence vraiment à en avoir marre de m'évanouir. Enfin, on s'y fait…

- Hoshiko ? Eh, Hoshiko, réveille-toi…

Aïe… Quel mal de tête ! Franchement, je m'évanouis trop souvent pour mon pauvre cerveau qui commence à trop souffrir de migraines répétitives.

- Hoshiko ! Debout !

Putain, mes oreilles ! J'ouvre les yeux et je foudroie du regard mon mentor qui aborde un sourire satisfait. Évidemment, il a réussi à me réveiller, c'est pas souvent qu'il y arrive. Oui, mesdames et messieurs, je suis une marmotte, et alors ? C'est bien connu, le monde appartient à ceux qui se lèvent tard. N'est-ce pas ?

- Gen, espèce de crétin, t'es obligé de me hurler comme ça à la face ? C'est bon, je me lève ! Non, mais franchement, quel idiot tu es ! Il est quelle heure ?

- Hé, oh, c'est bon, je n'ai fait que te réveiller. Tu as dormi, on est déjà le matin. Viens, j'ai quelque chose à te présenter.

Whoa, j'ai la tête dans le cul… Me passant la main devant le visage, je grogne.

- Mais j'en ai rien à foutre de ton invité ! Laisse-moi dormir.

- Madame est grognonne le matin en plus de râler tout le temps… Tiens tiens… réplique Gen doucereusement. Tu vas voir ce que tu vas voir !

Pendant un instant, il n'y a plus un bruit et je commence à croire avec soulagement qu'il m'a laissé tranquille, quand soudain je sens une ombre au-dessus de moi.

Froid. Mouillé. Froid. Glacé.

- Gen !

Cet enf**** vient de me balancer un seau d'eau. Ouais, bah, c'est gagné, je vais me lever, maintenant ! D'un pas rageur, je parcours ma chambre, la tête dans les mains. Gen s'est retiré. Je tâte mon dos, mais j'ai toujours ma cicatrice, juste un peu plus rose que d'habitude.

Avec un soupir, je pars vers la salle de bain pour me sécher et me coiffer, et échanger le maillot dans lequel j'ai dormi contre un peignoir. Après avoir cherché en vain ma tenue habituelle, je finis par me diriger vers la penderie, puis je m'étouffe, parce que c'est plus un grand dressing qu'une pendreie, et devant le nombre de tenues que Gen a placé dedans. Il y a de tout : des robes, des pantalons, des T-shirts, des chemises, des pulls, des habits de gothique, d'autres de parfaite lolita, des kimonos, et j'entrevois même une robe de mariée ! Genre il pense que je vais me marier dans ce coin paumé. Mais n'importe quoi.

Enfin, il est pardonné pour le coup du seau. Je suis en pension complète ici, il me fait le prof, la cuisine, la vaisselle, le ménage et il me fournit une garde robe de milliardaire, c'est le luxe, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir pour des « incidents » comme un réveil forcé à la con.

Avec une joie enfantine, je regarde tous les kimonos, et je choisis un joli yukata violine avec des fleurs de cerisier. Heureusement que je sais enfiler les kimonos, parce que sinon, j'y serais encore demain la veille.

L'enfilage de kimonos est un des nombreux points de culture japonaise que ma mère m'a légué. Même si c'était mon connard de père le japonais, elle, elle était réellement amoureuse du Japon et de sa culture. C'est comme ça que j'ai appris à aimer les sushis, les takoyakis, les onigiris et que j'ai lu des tonnes de mangas (en japonais, bien-sûr).

Je serre mon obi et me regarde dans la glace. Ça me va très bien ! Je grommelle contre Gen, qui semble m'avoir mesuré pendant mon sommeil pour me fournir une garde-robe. Il aurait pu demander, quand même !

Bref. Allons accueillir cet invité. Je n'ai pas trop envie de lui faire peur, parce que ça fait un mois que je n'ai parlé avec personne d'autre qu'à Gen, et à la fin ça me barbe. Même si je parlerais toute seule, ça me ferait du bien.

Je sors de ma chambre et arrive dans le salon. Personne. Des voix proviennent du bureau de Gen. Je quitte le canapé et m'assieds à côté de la porte en tendant l'oreille, histoire de saisir un bout de conversation.

Pourquoi je ne vais pas les rejoindre ? Le bureau de Gen, au même titre que ses appartements, sont un territoire sacré, interdit d'entrer. Je vous jure que si je pense même à la possibilité d'y aller à son insu, il me truciderait sur place. Par contre, il ne m'a pas interdit d'écouter aux portes, et j'en profite. Voici la conversation telle que je l'entends :

- Tu as appliqué les premiers soins ? demande une voix inconnue en japonais.

- Oui, bien sûr, répond Gen, en japonais lui aussi, avec un accent très prononcé d'Osaka. J'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu. Tu te rends, compte ! Un sort d'entrave de la mémoire ! Ils sont tous devenus fous ! Un bakudo interdit !

Avec un sursaut, et m'écarte de la porte et me plonge la tête dans les mains. J'ai été touchée par un bakudo interdit ? Pourquoi ? Comment ? Les questions se pressent dans mon esprit. Aucune interrogation ne s'est posée hier. J'avais l'impression que ce qui m'arrivait était normal. Mais maintenant, j'ai envie qu'on m'explique tout, qu'on me dise pour quoi ma mémoire me fuit, pourquoi j'ai des migraines quand on parle de Soul Society. J'ai le droit de savoir !

Une parole prononcée par Gen en français me fait relever la tête :

- Hoshiko, puisque tu es là, tu peux nous rejoindre, s'il te plaît ? Je vais te présenter notre visiteur.

Sans me demander comment il a su que j'étais là, je me lève et obéis à l'ordre. Je pousse la porte, et me retrouve nez-à-nez avec Gen, qui l'air de super humeur. Tu parles, lui aussi, ça doit lui faire du bien de parler avec quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Je te présente mon amie la plus chère, fait-il en se tournant vers la chaise du bureau… qui est vide.

- Enchantée, fait une voix.

Je baisse mon regard vers le sol et regarde celle qui vient de parler.

Et je saute en l'air de frayeur.

- UN CHAT ?

* * *

><p><strong>Voili voilou, ce petit chapitre 6 dans lequel il se passe beaucoup de choses. La prochaine fois, rencontre avec Yoruichi, Hoshiko qui trouve enfin le domaine dans lequel elle est bonne, bref, tout un tas de choses.<strong>

**Rewiews ?**


End file.
